


2,4,6,8, Being Gay is Really Great!

by Frog_that_writes



Series: gay ducktales [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Drama!, FiND OUT NEXT TIME ON, Social Media Fic, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Huey, Trans Male Character, discord!, fenton is aged down to 17, frank discussions of being orphans, nonbinary lena, nonbinary louie, tags to be added as they appear, text fic, there is a plot to this, total!, what's lena up to?, why is webby so scared about revealing her home life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: DeweyDecimal: What are the odds that literally none of us live with our parentsDeweyDecimal: I see you with a calculator over there Huey that was a rhetorical questionHuey: Oh sorryLouie: nerd lmaoHuey: :(Louie: :)-An AU where the kids of Ducktales meet before the events of the show (which happen a few years later than in canon) in a gay discord server. Join them as they face the struggles of being queer while also facing the struggles of living in Duckburg, a town notorious for all of its oddities. The Beagle Boys have nothing on some of the things that lay in their future.





	1. Chapter 1

12:47 pm

**Dewey** has created a new server “Children of Gay-sus”

**Huey** is here! Leave your weapons at the door!

**Louie** in the house! Turn up the music!

**Louie:** so do you think anyone is actually going to join this? 

**Dewey:** I don’t mean to brag but i do have 300 followers on tumblr. I’m sure a few will join

**Huey:** I’ll be reading. Let me know if anyone actually joins this.

1:20 pm

**Webby** has arrived! Now the party can really get started!

**Webby:** Hi everyone!!! My name’s Webby, it’s nice to meet you

**Dewey** : yoooooo! We’re going to wait a bit to see if anymore people join before we do intros, but feel free to share the link to this server and invite other people

**Webby:** Oh I don’t have friends, but thanks!

**Louie** : large mood

1:23 pm

Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it’s  **Lena!**

**Lena:** sup

**Dewey:** Welcome to our server! I think we’re gonna wait 10 or so minutes and then get started

**Lena:** that’s chill

**Violet** has arrived! Quick! Everyone! Act natural!

Violet: Hello. I don’t normally join things like this, but it is very nice to meet you all.

Huey: Nice to meet you as well. I appreciate your grammar.

Violet: Of course

1:30 pm

**Dewey:** Okay, I think this is it for now, so we can go ahead and start with intros!

**Dewey:** Hi everyone, I’m Dewey! He/him and pan. I’m the middlest triplet of Huey and Louie. I started this server to be gay with people please dont let it flop dfjkdjfdfj

**Huey:** Hi. My name’s Huey. I’m currently trying to figure out my pronouns, but I’m trying she/her for the time being. I am pansexual as well.

**Dewey:** That’s my sister hell yeah!

**Louie:** hey my names louie. pronouns are they/them

**Lena:** they/them as well. Lena. gay as fuck. 15

**Dewey:** oh we’re all 13

**Lena:** babies

Webby: I’m 15 as well! She/her! I’m bi because pretty girls and nonbinary people exist

**Louie:** valid reasons

**Violet:** Hello. My name is Violet. I go by she/her pronouns. I am 16 and possibly aromantic

**Dewey:** Lit! Nice to meet you all! I’m going to set up some randoms chats, so if anyone has suggestions shout em out!

**Louie:** you already know im going to say video games

**Lena:** music. I need to know what kind of music taste you all have so i can judge you

**Huey:** You should make a venting channel so we don’t have to look at vents if we aren’t in a good state for it

**Dewey:** Alright, I set all those up! Anything else?

**Lena** : yeah give us permission to change our nicknames please

**Dewey:** Oh yeah! Sorry about that! You’re good to go now

**Lena:** lit

**Lena** changed their name to  **BlackMagic**

**Dewey** changed their name to  **DeweyDecimal**

**Huey:** I approve of that name

**DeweyDecimal:** thx?

**Webby** changed their name to  **WebstersDictionary**

**Violet:** I also approve of those names

**DeweyDecimal:** Y’all act like you’re the keepers of nerdom

**Huey:** Thank you!

**BlackMagic:** i regret joining this already


	2. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a good bit longer than the last one was. enjoy!

2:43 pm

/Channel- “Gay Memez”/

**DeweyDecimal** : 2 4 6 8 being gay is really great!

**Louie:** 1 3 5 7 none of us will get to heaven

**BlackMagic:** 3 5 7 9 i will end my family’s bloodline

**WebstersDictionary:** 5 10 15 20 i am really freaking hungry

**Huey:** 10 12 14 16 Anxiety makes me want to scream.

**Violet:** 1 2 3 4 I love to study the Great War.

**Violet:** Did I do that right?

**DeweyDecimal** : it’s perfect

4:52 pm

/Channel- “Venting”/

**WebstersDictionary:** I want to come out to my granny so badly : (

**Louie:** oh big mood

**Louie:** sorry that’s not very comforting. Idk anything about your grandma but if you think she would accept you and she’s not your only source of housing you should go for it 

**WebstersDictionary:** I’m sure she would be fine with me being bi, and she would never kick me out, but I don’t know how well she would take me being trans 

**Violet:** If you are sure you would still remain safe, the best route of action might be to simply rip off the bandage. Even if she is not an optimal amount of accepting, you would still be able to have a conversation with her and possibly even educate her on the issue of being transgender.

**Huey:** But like Violet and Louie said, only come out if you feel safe. It shouldn’t be something you feel pressured into doing. If you are sure you want to though, you should probably wait until a time when both of you are alone and she’s in a good mood. You should also come prepared with information to answer questions if you think it will be necessary.

**WebstersDictionary:** Thanks Huey, that’s some really good advice :)) 

**WebstersDictionary:** I think I will come out to her soon, I’ll just wait a while and make sure it’s safe 

**DeweyDecimal** : Good luck! We’re all here for you <3

5:03 pm 

/Channel- “Gay Memes”/

**DeweyDecimal** : So, do you live with your grandma Webby?

**WebstersDictionary:** Yeah! I’ve lived with her since I was about five

**Louie:** that’s cool. We’ve lived with our uncle our entire lives

**BlackMagic:** i live with my aunt lmao

**Violet:** I live with my uncle as well. 

**DeweyDecimal** : What are the odds that literally none of us live with our parents

**DeweyDecimal** : I see you with a calculator over there Huey that was a rhetorical question

**Huey:** Oh sorry

**Louie:** nerd lmao

**Huey:** :(

**Louie:** :)

5:07 pm

**Violet:** I find it rather fascinating how triplets interact

**WebstersDictionary:** I wish I had siblings. It would probably always feel like having a built in best friend

**Huey:** It’s not really that much fun. I mean, I can kind of see the appeal from an only child’s perspective, but I would gladly drop these two into the harbor.

**Louie:** bold of you to assume we wouldn’t fight back and dump you in first sis

**Huey:** Not if I knock you out first. 

**BlackMagic** : how can you say having siblings isn’t fun while you threaten to drown each other?

**Huey:** Are all three of you only childs?

**WebstersDictionary:** Sadly

**BlackMagic** : Thankfully

**Violet:** Yes

**DeweyDecimal** : Okay so in this chat we have, three binary trans people, two nonbinary people, 1 cis person, a pair of triplets and three only children, and bunch of orphans 

**Violet:** I’m assuming you meant me as the cis person, but I am actually denderqueer. I just prefer she/her to they/them.

**DeweyDecimal** : Oh, sorry for assuming!

**WebstersDictionary:** wait that actually means we have three binary trans people and three non gender binary people

**BlackMagic** : *my aunts voice* the number three appearing so prominently in this server may mean many things, possibly it could represent power, such as the power of the bonds you will form, due to 3 being well recognized as the most powerful magical number

**Louie:** thats gay

**DeweyDecimal** : Whack

**WebstersDictionary:** is your aunt magic?? Is that where your username comes from??? That is so cool!!!   
**BlackMagic** : lmao yeah we can both do magic

**WebstersDictionary:** that’s awesome! I wish I could learn more about magic but the guy my granny and I live with forbids any talk of magic lol

**Violet:** That’s terrible. No one should ever be hindered from learning more of any subject for any reason. Seeking knowledge for the sake of knowledge is what makes us human. To deny that is such to deny the right to breath.

**Louie:** yeah what she said 

**Louie:** but also why does he hate magic so much

**WebstersDictionary:** Oh, he’s an old adventurer who has encountered it a few times. He says it’s like cheating.

**BlackMagic** : Webby you’re not living with Scrooge McDuck are you??

**Huey:** Yeah, now that you mention it, isn’t he infamous for his hatred of magic

5:37 pm

**DeweyDecimal** : Webby? Is something wrong?

**WebstersDictionary:** Okay I need you guys to promise me you won’t tell anyone

**WebstersDictionary:** And I mean actually seriously not tell anyone and not just say you won’t. There’s actually important reasons why we live here and you telling the wrong person could have really bad consequences

**Louie:** geez of course we won’t tell anyone. Besides, what are we going to say “hey i know this random girl who lives in mcduck’s mansion lol”

**Huey:** I promise I won’t tell anyone. Dewey says he won’t either. Our Uncle is making him do some chores right now.

**Violet:** I will never divulge your secret without your express permission. 

**BlackMagic** : Yeah, that knowledge will never leave this chat. Sorry about bringing it up.

**BlackMagic** : Y’know, if you really want to learn though, I can teach you more about magic. We can do it in private messages, and “the guy you live with” won’t find out unless he reads your messages or something.

**WebstersDictionary:** Really??!!! That would be amazing oh my gosh Lena!!!

**BlackMagic** : It would be my pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, seems there may be a plot to this text fic after all :))   
> I won't be doing things that go expressly against what the characters in the show would do, but there are a few canon divergences/not necessarily disproved headcanons that will pop up in the future  
> QUESTION!!  
> what would you guys think if I brought in fenton or a few other young adult characters and just deaged them down to 17 or so??  
> as far as we know, fenton isnt much older than early twenties, and if i can age the kids up 4 years i can age him down as well. I wouldnt be shipping him with any of the kids tho   
> if you hate it, i won't. I just thought it might be fun to have a few more character. if i dont have them be younger, they'll probably still appear as background characters once of twice.  
> please let me know!  
> even if you dont have an opinion, leave a comment telling me about your thoughts of this fic so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fenton is here yeet

3:23 pm

/Channel- “Gay Memez”/

**DeweyDecimal** : Hey guys someone found the post about this discord and asked if they can join is that okay with everyone?

**WebstersDictionary:** Yeah, sure! Just as long as we delete the messages from last night lol

**BlackMagic** :one more nerd won’t make this chat unbearable. Maybe they’ll actually be cool 

**Violet:** I would love to be introduced to another member of the lgbt+ community. 

**DeweyDecimal** : Alright lit louie and huey already told me its chill irl so give me a sec to send them the link

**Webby** has deleted [9] messages

3:31 pm

Just as the prophecy has foretold  **Fenton** has come!   
**Fenton:** Hi everyone! 

**Violet:** Hello, welcome to our server. 

**Louie:** you can introduce yourself if you want, just say your age and pronouns and all that shit 

**Huey:** I took a screenshot of everyone else’s introductions, so you don’t have to scroll up to read them.

**Huey:** discordserverintroductions.jpeg

**Fenton:** Thank you!

**Fenton:** Well, my name is Fenton, he/him or they/them are fine, I’m 17 and pansexual!

**Fenton:** Also I probably won’t be on very often because I’m starting an internship at McDuck Industries in a few weeks sorry :(

**DeweyDecimal** : That’s okay! We haven’t really all talked in here very much yet but its fine if you can’t always be online

**DeweyDecimal** :You can also change your nickname if you want btw

**Fenton:** Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind if I can think of a good one!

**Violet:** So, what exactly will your internship entail?

**Fenton:** I’m going to be working directly under the top scientist at McDuck’s lab!! I’m so excited, even if it is only going to be for a few weeks lol

**Huey:** You’re so lucky! I’ve tried to apply for an internship there before, but our uncle says he doesn’t want me working there for some reason.

**Fenton:** Aw that sucks I’m sorry.

**Huey:** It’s fine, it gives me more time for Woodchucks lol.

4:00 pm

/Channel- "Gay Memez"/

**WebstersDictionary:** Hi, sorry I disappeared, my granny needed help with something. It’s very nice to meet you Fenton!

**Fenton:** You too!

  
  


3:37 am

/Channel- “SickTunz”/

**BlackMagic:** wake up losers its time for me to judge your taste in music 

**DeweyDecimal** : lena its 3 am 

**BlackMagic:** so? you’re awake. top 3 artists/bands now

**DeweyDecimal** : I’m only awake because i have what the cool kidz call broken brain syndrome 

**Huey:** Actually, I believe it’s referred to by a vast majority of earth’s population as ADHD.

**BlackMagic:** wow i really did not expect you to be up at 3 am huey

**Huey:** The light from Dewey’s phone woke me up.

**Louie:** same

**WebstersDictionary:** Do you guys share a room?

**Louie:** we live on a boat. I can’t remember the last time i was more than 10 feet away from these losers

**DeweyDecimal** : What are you doing up Webby?

**WebstersDictionary:** Classified

**Violet:** For some reason I actually believe that.

**Violet:** Before anyone asks, I’m awake because in half an hour I will perfectly be able to see Venus from my backyard.

**Fenton:** That’s cool!   
**Fenton:** I’m only awake because I got caught up in my research and didn’t realize the time until now haha

**BlackMagic:** okay now that we’re all done being nerds can every one please tell me their music taste. I was going to give you three chances for me to not judge you but now you only get one

**DeweyDecimal** : Taylor Swift 

**Violet:** Classical

**Huey:** I mainly just listen to podcasts

**WebstersDictionary:** pop and death metal

**Fenton:** Most of the music i listen to is in Spanish?

**BlackMagic:** holy fake jesus

**BlackMagic:** that is,,, terrible. the only person here i respect is webby

**DeweyDecimal** : Would it help if I said my second choice is p!atd

**Louie:** srry i feel asleep. I guess queen idk

**BlackMagic:** Okay you both get passes for now

**BlackMagic:** you two nerds are going to have to earn back my trust though. Gl

**Huey:** I can live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment cowards


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fenton's a little awkward around the other kids sometimes, partly because he's a bit older and partly because they're super fuckin weird

1:23 pm

/Channel- “Venting”/

**WebstersDictionary:** Okay so I think I’m going to come out to my granny as bi tonight??? I don’t think I’m ready to come out as trans too but hopefully this will help ease into it??

**Fenton:** Webby that’s awesome! Are you nervous??

**Fenton:** Wait that’s a stupid question we’re in the venting channel 

**WebstersDictionary:** It’s good lol. I’m kind of nervous, but mainly excited? I really think she’s going to accept me, but I have a back up plan just in case

**Fenton:** That’s good. Are you going to do it during dinner or ?

**WebstersDictionary:** I think I’m going to do it afterwards. There’s this guy that I live with that I don’t really want to come out to, and he’ll probably eat dinner with us

**Fenton:** I’m so confused by your life from the very minimum I’ve learned so far

**WebstersDictionary:** Lol my granny’s a live-in house keeper for this guy and since she’s my guardian I live with them as well

**Fenton:** Oh okay that’s valid

**BlackMagic:** Wait fenton do you live with your parents?

**Fenton:** Just my  mamá

**BlackMagic:** damn you could’ve joined orphan gang with the rest of us

**Fenton:** What?

**BlackMagic:** none of us have parents

**Fenton:** Oh, I’m sorry

**BlackMagic:** nah its chill its not a sore subject for any of us 

**BlackMagic:** good luck webby, do you want me to teach you a good luck charm? All you need is a white candle and a piece of paper

**WebstersDictionary:** Yes please!

**WebstersDictionary:** Wait a minute shouldn’t you both be in school?

**Fenton:** I stayed home sick today

**Fenton:** Shouldn’t you be in school too?

**WebstersDictionary:** Hope you feel better!! I’m home schooled and I just learn whenever I feel like it. How about you Lena?

**BlackMagic:** I’m a dropout

**Fenton:** Really?

**BlackMagic:** Is it dropping out if you’ve never been?

**WebstersDictionary:** No I technically don’t think so 

**BlackMagic:** Oh whack

**WebstersDictionary:** I guess the triplets and violet must be in school then 

**WebstersDictionary:** Well, I’m going to go try and practice my coming out speech again. Talk to you guys later!

**Fenton:** Bye!

**BlackMagic:** I’ll text you the instructions for that charm

3:37 pm

/Channel- “Venting”

**Louie:** gl webs! 

**DeweyDecimal** : Good luck! Huey had to go to her woodchucks meeting but she said gl too and told me to tell you that she thinks you’re super brave!

**WebstersDictionary:** Thanks guys :))

**WebstersDictionary:** Wait louie is it okay if i say guys like that when i’m referring to you??

**Louie:** as long as you don’t call me my full name, which will never be revealed to mortal eyes or ears, we’re chill

4:05 pm

/Channel- “Venting”/

**Violet:** Excuse my late reply, school gets out rather late for me and I was working on a project. Good luck, Webby.

**WebstersDictionary:** Thanks!

**DeweyDecimal** : I made an announcements channel so you can tell up about how it went, and so we can scream stuff in the future :)

9:08 pm

/Channel- “Gays Screaming Good News”/

**WebstersDictionary:** APPARENTLY MY GRANDMA IS GAY???

**Fenton:** Oh my gosh jfdkfjsd\

**Huey:** That is definitely the greatest possible reaction anyone has ever had to coming out

**DeweyDecimal** : please tell me it went 

“I’m gay”

“Same.”

**WebstersDictionary:** Actually it was terrible because she just started laughing and when I asked what she was like “of course i’ll support you but…” and then she trailed off before telling me a very roundabout story about this girl she used to ∼fancy∼

**BlackMagic:** fake jesus that sounds terrifying

**Violet:** I’m sorry she allowed you to remain unsure, but at least now you know that she accepts you.

**WebstersDictionary:** Yeah I’m really glad she did!

**WebstersDictionary:** Especially because my backup plan was running away to a youth shelter nearby and I’ve never actually ever left the house I live in.

**Fenton:** What even if your life?

**WebstersDictionary:** A mess mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short, but what i have planned for next chapter would have fit awkwardly here  
> what do you guys think of me giving huey a feminine name? it would still be similar to huey, but since she's a trans girl i think i should change it


	5. announcements and languages

11:08 am

/Channel- “Gays Screaming Good News”/

**Huey:** I’m not 100 percent sure but I think I want to go by Holly from now on? I don’t know if I’ll like it more than Huey but I think I want to try it.

**Huey** _ has changed their name to  _ **Holly**

**DeweyDecimal** : I’m still mad you didn’t pick Hermione

**Holly:** I’m not changing my name to Hermione, Dewey. 

**WebstersDictionary:** That’s a lovely name Holly :)

**Louie:** tell them about its horrible long version

**Holly:** Do you want to tell them about your full name?

**DeweyDecimal** : Look, you can both come at me when you were named after a book of the bible

**BlackMagic:** Holy shit is your full name fucking dueteronomy???

**Louie:** he just sighed so loudly our uncle heard him from outside and asked if he was okay

**Holly:** I wanted to make it as similar to the name our mom gave me as possible, so I gave it the horrible long version Hollyn.

**Violet:** I think Hollyn is a wonderful name, but I shall respect that you wish to be called Holly.

**DeweyDecimal** : louie you have to say your full name now too

**Louie:** no thx

**Holly:** It’s Llweyen 

**Fenton:** How

**Fenton:** How do you pronounce that??

**Louie:** fucking loo-when 

**WebstersDictionary:** If it helps the awful full name I chose for myself is Webbigail 

**WebstersDictionary:** So your mom picked out your names?

**Holly:** Yeah after our uncle told her Jet, Turbo, and Rebel aren’t acceptable names

**BlackMagic:** who was who?

**Louie:** she never got that far

**DeweyDecimal** : lmao we should probably get out of the announcements chat

**BlackMagic:** oh shit

* * *

3:02 pm

/Channel- “GayMemez”/

**Fenton:** Someone help i forgot the english word for the stabby cutty thing

**WebstersDictionary:** Knife?

**Fenton:** KNIFE

**WebstersDictionary:** djfkdjd

**WebstersDictionary:** Is english your second language?

**Fenton:** I’ve always been able to speak both english and spanish i just completely forgot the word in both languages for a second

**WebstersDictionary:** Oh I feel that

**WebstersDictionary:** I feel like the more languages I learn the smaller my vocabulary gets

**BlackMagic:** how many languages do you speak?

**WebstersDictionary:** I’m fluent in english, spanish, latin, french, gaelic, italian, and welsh but I’m trying to learn more

**BlackMagic:** holy shit

**Violet:** I’m fluent in English and Latin, conversational in Japanese, and I know enough of two common runic languages to be able to translate them to English.

**Louie:** all three of us know english and asl since our uncle has really bad lisp

**DeweyDecimal** : Also because being able to talk without people knowing what we’re saying is awesome

**Louie:** oh yeah and Holly knows latin

**Holly:** I really just learned enough to pass my badge test honestly

**BlackMagic:** I honestly just know english and some very basic runes and latin

**BlackMagic:** bunch of language gays in this chat

**Fenton:** I’m a complete science gay, I just know spanish because it’s what my mom speaks and english because you have to know that to ive in America

**Violet:** I am only passable in Japanese so I can speak to my relatives, and the rest of the languages are for reading texts.

**Louie:** yeah same the asl was more of a family language thing

**BlackMagic:** oh i stand corrected Webby’s the only language gay

**BlackMagic:** Unless your grandma and that guy both speak all those languages dfjd

**WebstersDictionary:** No but I did learn how to do a british and scottish accent off of them

**BlackMagic:** yeah i guess i got the ability to do a british accent of my aunt

**BlackMagic:** besides that the only family language is yelling lmao

**Louie:** big oof


	6. suspicious activites and nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a short chapter, but i've actually mapped out what will happen in the rest of the story so updates should remain fairly frequent  
> also just so y'all know, there's going to be mini servers that have less than the whole gang involved starting in this chapter, so pay attention to the server titles so you dont get confused lmao

/Chat- “Magic School of Spells and Shit”/

4:37 pm

**Webbby:** image.jpeg

**Lena:** yeah that’s pretty good, just remember that you want that top right rune to be upside down, not sideways

**Webbby:** oh right! Thanks!

**Webbby:** so more like this right?

**Webbby:** image.jpeg

**Lena:** yup that’s perfect

**Webbby:** yay! Too bad I can’t actually do the spell because of you-know-who

**Lena:** i still can’t believe you live with THE Voldemort

**Webbby:** lol

**Lena:** fr tho whats it like living with him?

**Lena:** i mean you don’t have to tell me but i’m really curious

**Webbby:** It’s fine, it's not anymore dangerous for me to tell you about him that it is for you to know I live there lol

**Webbby:** I don’t really know him very well, we never really talk or anything. He’s almost always on adventures too so must of the time its just my granny and I

**Lena:** is it true that he always wears his first dime as a necklace?

**Webbby:** Yeah! I think it’s a good luck charm

**Lena:** weird

**Lena:** so you want to try another tarot spread?

**Webbby:** Sure!

  
  


/Server- “Children of Gay-sus”/

/Channel- “GayMemez”/

5:02 pm

**Louie** _ has changed their name to  _ **green**

**Green:** i decided its finally time to live my truth

**BlackMagic:** mom, dad, i have something to tell you

**BlackMagic:** i’m shrek kin

**Violet:** What

**Violet:** What does that mean?

**Fenton:** woah thats the cllosest ive ver seen you come to typing with improper grammar

**Violet:** I am genuinely scared. What does that mean?

**BlackMagic:** trust me, you don’t want to know

**Fenton:** If we’re changing nicknames, I have a good one for Violet

**Fenton** _has changed_ ** _V_** **iolet** _‘s name to_ **Ultra-Violet**

**Fenton:** It’s a science pun!!

**Ultra-Violet:** I will accept it because it is a science pun.

**BlackMagic:** wait hold tf up

**BlackMagic:** have we had the power to change each others nicknames the whole time??

**DeweyDecimal** : Oh I guess so lol. I didn’t realize I forgot to disable that

**BlackMagic:** i can’t wait to abuse this

**BlackMagic** _ has changed  _ **WebstersDictionary** _ ‘s name to  _ **Pinky**

**Pinky:** Why pinky?

**BlackMagic:** because everytime you message me with an image at least one thing in it is pink

**Pinky:** Okay fair, it is my favorite color

**BlackMagic:** you’re adorable

**DeweyDecimal** : Oo i wanna join on the color name fun

**DeweyDecimal** _ has changed their name to  _ **Bluey**

**Bluey** _ has changed  _ **Holly** _ ‘s name to  _ **Red**

**Red** : If I’m being forced to partake in this I’m at least going to get a science pun name as well

**Red** _ has changed their name to  _ **Red-Shifting**

**Red-Shifting** : Perfect.

**Ultra-Violet:** Is there any particular reason for why you’re those colors?

**green:** we’re identical triplets, we’ve been color coded since birth

**BlackMagic:** whack

**Fenton:** I wish i had a color I could use lol. The best thing I could think of would be silver

**Pinky:** Why silver?

**Fenton:** absolutely no particular reason i never said anything i dont even know what silver looks like haha

**BlackMagic:** …

**BlackMagic:** so. we don’t have time to unpack all that

**Red-Shifting** : Let’s just throw away the whole suitcase.

**Fenton:** please

**Pinky:** Gtg eat dinner. Talk to you guys tomorrow!!

**BlackMagic:** see ya pink

**Bluey:** ttyl!

**Fenton:** bye!

**Ultra-Violet:** Have a nice dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said in the beginning notes that updates will remain frequent, but on saturday im going to go on vacation for a week while also trying to keep up with my online school work so be forgiving please


	7. louie is a fucking detective

/Server- “Children of Gay-sus”/

/Channel- “GayMemez”/

3:08 am

**Red-Shifting:** I don’t know if anyone’s awake but I’ve been up all night thinking so I might as well say this now.

**Red-Shifting:** I think I kind of want to go back to being called Huey for now? I still want to go by she/her pronouns though.

**Red-Shifting:** I like the name Holly, but I think if I ever go by it again it will be when I’m actually out to everyone, instead of just a few people

**green:** first of all,,, we’ll love and support you no matter what and all that emotional junk

**green:** second of all,,,, please lower your phone brightness if you’re going to be up all night brooding i’b tire n

**Bluey:** what they said but with an added uwu love you sis

**Red-Shifting:** I love you both, but right now I don’t enjoy you as people.

**Fenton:** I really need to start turning my phone on silent before bed 

**Fenton:** But sounds good Huey, we’ll support you no matter what

**Red-Shifting:** Thanks, but go back to sleep Fenton

**Fenton:** nah I have to be up in like an hour anyways so I can do my chores and then catch the three buses I have to take to work

**green:** you’re braver than any US marine

**Fenton:** jfdsjkfd I feel like it going to work most days

**Bluey:** aren’t you just an intern or something lmao

**Fenton** _ is typing _

**Fenton** _ is typing _

**Fenton** _ is typing _

**Fenton:** *shrug*

**green:** you’re more of a cryptid than webby somedays yeesh

/Server- “Children of Gay-sus”/

/Channel- “GayMemez”/

5:08 pm

**Pinky:** @ people that go to school, how much longer do you have left? They’ve started playing those “it’s summer!” commercials on tv so i figured it can’t be long dfjdfj

**Fenton:** Please don’t remind me that school is ending

**Pinky:** I thought most people loved summer break?

**Fenton:** Usually, yes. But this year it feels like everytime someone mentions summer break they’re really saying “the end of your highschool career. You’re an adult now. What college are you going to? Have you gotten any good scholarships? What degree are you going for?”

**Fenton:** I never thought I would say this, but I don’t want to leave highschool

**Pinky:** Oh. I’m sorry for bringing it up

**Fenton:** fjdkfj No, it’s okay, I’m just being dramatic because I haven’t slept more than 3 hours this week. I have 2 weeks left since seniors get out early.

**Red-Shifting:** We get out in a little less than a month

**Bluey:** Whooo everyone get ready for everyone’s favorite time of the year! Uncle donald being stressed because we’re no longer getting two free meals a day and also he feels like he still has to watch us 24/7 even though we’re 13!!!!!

**Pinky:** I’m very sorry for bringing this subject up

**green:** nah it’s chill dew’s exaggerating cause he’s all pissy at our uncle rn

**Bluey:** I’m pissed on your behalves, he keeps calling all three of us “boys” even when i tried to tell him to stop

**Ultra-Violet:** I feel we might have to move to the venting channel soon. Fenton, you should try to get more sleep.

**Fenton:** Yeah, I’ve just been so busy with senioritis and my job lately.

**BlackMagic:** hey wasn’t your job supposed to be over a few weeks ago? I thought it was one of those rotating position internships

**Fenton:** well you know

**Fenton:** no one else wanted to do the job so

**Fenton:** i just 

**Fenton:** kept it

**Ultra-Violet:** No one wanted to possibly the single most coveted intern positions for young scientists in all of the country?

**Fenton:** yup definitely

**Fenton:** so

**Fenton:** crazy weather lately huh?

**Red-Shifting:** I recognize your desperate plea for a topic change but I’ll take pity on you 

**Red-Shifting:** Have you guys seen that latest coverage of Gizmo Duck’s take down of those bank robbers? It was awesome

**Red-Shifting:** I think GizmoDuck is the closest thing I’ve ever had to a celebrity crush…

**Fenton:** Yeah no I can’t do this 

**Fenton:** Guys I have a confession to make

**Fenton:** I’m GizmoDuck

**BlackMagic:** lol yeah we know

**Fenton:** WHat? How???

**Ultra-Violet:**

You get a job at McDuck industries

A new superhero appears wearing armor obviously designed by Gyro, the man you are working under

The armor is silver, which you mentioned being “your color”

You haven’t been sleeping lately because of “your job.” A normal internship would never require you to work such odd hours

Do I need to go on?

**Fenton:** Okay, just dox me next time yeesh

**Red-Shifting:** I can't believe all it took was for me to pretend to have a crush on you wow

**Fenton:** I couldn't in good conscience listen to a 13 year old say they had a crush on me srry

**Fenton:** Speaking of

**Fenton:** I can’t believe I’m so bad at being a superhero that a bunch of 13 year olds found out

**BlackMagic:** Hey pinky and I are 15 and Vi is 16, only the triplets are babies

**Pinky:** Yeah and we only found out because we talk to you so often

**green:** and because you’re terrible at keeping secrets

**Bluey:** louie!

**green:** what? I call it like it is

**green:** y’all also gonna get mad at me for saying webby obviously lives in some sort of safe house because her and her grandma are being hunted by some sort of organization and that lena’s aunt is obviously using her for some sort of dastardly plot?

**Pinky:** haha that’s really funny louie

**BlackMagic:** yeah you’re a little off the mark there bud

**green:** eh can’t guess em all i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this long chapter makes up from the way too long break i took in updating lmao. i've been so fucking busy this summer its not even funny.  
> also, just to explicitly state it, huey never actually had a crush on gizmoduck, she just thought he was really cool before realizing he was fenton who is actually a total nerd. I promised when i decided to age fenton down that i wouldn't even entertain the thought of shipping him with the kids and i stand by that  
> Huey was being so obvious that fenton probably realized it was just an attempt to make him reveal himself, but he was so This Ain't It Cheif that he did it anyways fjdkjf  
> hmmmmm seems like louie may not be as oblivious to things as the rest of the ducks????  
> lol nah he's just making stuff up  
> probably.....


End file.
